Team Science
by BeccissarTrash
Summary: Sent to investigate so-called Clones living in Canada, the great detective L, determined as always to solve the case in record time, Makes the most unexpected of friends in Cosima and Delphine, World renowned scientists, and a key part in the cloning conspiracy. As cakes and fluff ensue, L realises that life may not be all about facts and justice after all...


**A/N: Hellooo! This fanfiction could turn out very strange- It was purely just a weird idea that me and a friend (Storm-eyes-Osprey) Had, and then decided to write for your amusement. The first few chapters will follow a proper story format, but the rest will just be a strange collection of oneshots! Also, as for the timelines, this happens about a year before the Kira case, and the first few chapters are about half way through season two of Orphan Black! On that note, on with the oneshots! *We don't claim to own any of the Orphan Black or Death Note characters***

**No.**

For one, L had been called to a case that didn't involve criminal activity. In a way, it probably did. After all, replicating someone's DNA was probably against the law, but, after all, who knows what sort of stuff goes on in Canada. To be perfectly honest, the only thing that had surprised him so far was how cold it was. It was only the middle of October, so woolly jumpers weren't exactly his top priority, but it really shouldn't be legal for a place to be so cold before December.

So that was how, L, worlds greatest detective, was trailing around Toronto, searching for a coffee shop that sold decent cake. Seriously, a person can only take so much maple syrup, even if it is integrated into a cake! The reason for his visit? Clones. When he first heard of the case, to say he was confused would have been an understatement. Clones? Human clones? L had heard of cloning sheep before, but people? His original conclusion- an elaborate prank call. But, further research had shown these so-called clones actually existed, and were living in Canada, specifically in the area he was searching now. He had already managed to gather information on the whereabouts of one of these clones, and was planning on tracking her location for further investigation.

However, at the current point of time, cake was his number one priority. Searching up the address of coffee shops in the area, he set his sights on a local shopping mall. The though of so many people in one place made him cringe, but he was willing to go through it to get a slice of decent cake. He began to stroll absentmindedly down towards the mall, searching for the so-called 'Chocolate Shack' that seemed to be highly praised in the strange world of Google.

As he turned the corner, he saw something he never expected. It was so convenient, it almost defied the definition of a coincidence. There, clearly visible through the wide glass shop window, was the very person he was searching for, alongside a strange girl, whose identity he was unsure of, her hand draped casually around her waist. Tilting his head in curiosity, he pressed his thumb to his face and watched as the person, his suspect, sort through a rail of multi-coloured kaftans indecisively, the stranger, who, by the body language she was displaying, seemed to be the suspect's romantic interest, inputting suggestions at random intervals. Standing in consideration for a moment or two, he jumped into motion as the two people exited the shop and began to walk directly towards him, laughing at some form of joke. Panicking, L sprinted awkwardly away, swinging into the nearest shop and pretending to browse along the shelves, not really paying attention to the contents. Leaning backwards, satisfied that the suspects were out of sight, L decided to check what he was actually 'browsing', and staggered backwards in shock to see a rail of black, lacy lingerie. Running out of the store as fast as he could, he glanced up briefly at the name of the store as he exited.

He had made the great mistake of running into 'Victoria's Secret'. Never again.

Reverting his brain back to its normal state, he caught sight of the woman he was meant to be trailing, leaving the shop, and frowned. His choice was evident.

He would have to confront 'Cosima Niehaus'.

Directly.

**Aaand Prologue! Yep, it's short. the downside of wanting to make you wait for a new chapter! *evil grin* **

**PailyJemilyHarto and Storm-Eyes-Osprey**


End file.
